


Tension

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Tumblr Prompts, burningletter-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends and part of Scott didn't want to understand why there was a barely hidden uncertainty tainting their interactions, because a bigger part of him was slowly coming to the realization. ~'50s AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

They walked out of the cinema to a cloudy night sky.

"That was a great flick." Scott said, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth as he put his hat on. "I thought for sure she was working against him."

"Yeah, me too. She loved him and did everything for him. A damn murderer and a cheat."

Isaac shook his head and looked for his matches. “She deserved better.”

"Always with the romances, Lahey. What are we going to do with you?"

Isaac scoffed, still fumbling around his coat pockets for a box of matches he could have sworn were there.

Scott smiled. “Come here. You can’t tell me girls don’t like that handsome mug of yours. Don’t feed me a line about not being able to find the right girl or something.” he lit a match and reached up, lighting the cigarette.

"Or something." Issac said, sucking in air and making the edge glow red.

He blew out a cloud and not for the first time, Scott felt the space between them fill with something other than smoke.

He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

Isaac looked at his watch.  

"You heading home?" he asked, in that bored, distant voice he sometimes had.

"Yeah." Scott said. "Early morning."

They walked in silence.

He didn’t want to call it uncomfortable. However, there was a tension, an uneasy feeling of balancing on thin ice. He didn’t care for it, but didn’t know how to stop it.

"Want to come up for a nightcap?" he said without thinking when they were nearing his apartment. For some reason the answer suddenly became very important.

"What about your early shift?" Isaac said, and it seemed that he too was measuring his words.

Tension.

"I asked you didn’t I?" Scott smiled. "What’s it going to be?"

"Sure." Isaac shrugged and followed him up the steps, humming a jingle.

An hour passed and found them sprawled on Scott’s battered couch, each with a glass of scotch in their hand.

Scott had loosened his tie and was listening to Isaac talk about their grouchy boss.

He laughed.

This he knew.

This was easy.

He didn’t feel like he was about to set a foot wrong and plunge into a deep, dark, frozen lake.

Scott emptied his glass and stood up to pour them both some more.

When he came back Isaac had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and was rubbing his eyes.

His combed back curls had fallen out of place and there was a warm flush on his cheeks.

He smiled up at Scott and extended his hand.

Scott wondered why he was smiling back like an idiot.

He handed him a glass, frowning as he noticed a tattoo on Isaac’s forearm.

He sat next to him, closer than before and motioned to the tattoo with a questioning look.

"7th Infantry, Inchon."

It was red and black, two triangles separated by a sword.  Scott traced it with his fingers.

"First time I’ve heard you say anything about it." he said softly.

Issac frowned, his jaw tightening. He closed his eyes. “It’s not something I care talking about.” he said with a strained voice.

Suddenly he was pulling his arm away just as Scott came to realize he’d been rubbing small soothing circles with his thumb.

He took a long swig of scotch and looked down at the glass, swirling the remaining alcohol.

They talked some more, but it was there again.

Isaac’s distant voice.

Tension.

"Thanks for the drink, but I think I’m going to split. Can’t have you being beat tomorrow." Issac said getting up and reaching for his jacket.

"That’s too bad." Scott mumbled and got up to hand him his hat and coat.

He stood there for a second trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

What he _could_ say.

A lifetime of voices telling him this was wrong made him freeze in place, frowning, the hat still in his grasp.

Isaac reached for it and their fingers brushed against each other.  

"Or you could stay." Scott smiled.

He smiled because, even though he was damn near terrified to death, everything would somehow make sense if Isaac stayed.

Isaac blinked and took a sharp breath. His voice was unsteady.

"You sure?"

"I asked didn’t I?"

They stayed like that for a heartbeat, Isaac gripping his coat like a lifeline and Scott smiling up at him, the air around them thick with the smell of whisky and smoke.

And then they crashed into each other.

This wasn't like any first kiss he'd ever experienced.

It was bruising, desperate. Like they were about to lose one another.

Chapped lips brushed against stubble. Teeth knocked into each other and grazed over exploring tongues, devouring.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing.

He just knew he didn't want to stop.

Isaac moved his leg between Scott's and started kissing a trail down his neck, grinding into him.

He gasped and let out a small groan when he felt Isaac hard against him.

He wanted more.

There was too much space between them.

His hands flew to Isaac's hips, trying to bring him closer.

Isaac growled.

"So long." he breathed. "So damn long."

Scott found himself pinned against the door, Isaac's larger frame bearing down upon him like a current, unrelenting.

The latch was digging into his back, but he didn't bother moving to the side. Nothing mattered other than the warm fingers dancing their way under his clothes, the hot lips leaving marks on his neck and the hard cock rubbing against him.

He wondered what it would feel like in his hands.

He needed more.

The clothes had to go.

He reached for Isaac's tie and pulled it off, throwing it to the side before attacking his shirt buttons.

He bit into his bottom lip and let out a groan of frustration as he fumbled with the third one.

Isaac had stopped moving and it made him pause and look up with darkened, hooded eyes.

"I wish you could see yourself." Isaac whispered. His gaze was filled with so much of  _something_  that Scott felt it could break him. Long pale fingers traced over dark skin, moving gently over his face and stopping over his lips. He bent down until their foreheads met, haggard breaths joining, lips a whisper apart.

"You want this?" Isaac asked, his eyes tightly shut, and it fell from his lips like an imploration.

This man, this stubborn, cocky, god of a man, was begging for affection.

His affection.

Otherwise he would drift off.

He would hide behind that blank mask he was so used to wearing after every small action that could mean everything, but ended up meaning nothing.

Scott cursed himself for not seeing it before.

For wasting time.

For ever thinking this could be wrong.

For causing him anguish.

Scott took a step forward, a step into him, silently vowing to never do that again.

Then he kissed him. Softly, slowly, with searing deliberation until he felt Isaac melt around him.

"I want this." he said, breaking away. The arms that were gripping his waist tightened their hold and Isaac grinned down, looking years younger. He brushed a few errant golden curls to the side and kissed him again, hands burying themselves in tangled hair, pulling him closer.

"I want  _you_." he murmured and pushed him back towards the couch, kissing a hot trail down his neck.

Isaac moaned, head falling back. Soft pants escaped his mouth as they stumbled back to the couch.

They were too far gone to notice they didn't fit on it.

One of Isaac's long legs fell off the edge as Scott climbed on top him, rutting against him, sucking a mark at the crook of his neck. Wandering fingers found their way under Scott's shirt again, skimming along his ribs and brushing against sensitive nipples.

Scott hissed and bit down, his hand reaching down to cup Isaac, stroking his length.

Isaac whimpered.

 He felt him twitch against his palm, the fabric of his trousers wet with precome. 

It was new. And strange. 

He did it again, pressing down harder.

"Scott!" Isaac let out a strangled cry and arched into him, making him lose his balance.

They both fell to the floor, a mass of tangled limbs and built up pressure. 

 Scott looked up at him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" he breathed, stroking his cheek with a calloused thumb.

Isaac grinned and leaned into his hand, shifting his legs so he was holding some of his own weight. "I landed on top of you, you big dope. I'm fine." 

"Good."  Scott said, simply. He smiled, craning up to reach his lips.

He didn't get his kiss.

Isaac sat up on his knees, towering over him, his legs fitting around Scott's hips like they belonged there.

He ripped off his shirt, his undershirt following a moment later, exposing a broad chest and a trail of dark blond hair that made Scott stare and anticipate. 

His hands moved to Isaac's thighs without thinking, smoothing their way upwards with lustful stupor.

Isaac smirked at his transfixed expression, bending back down to kiss him.

He crouched over him, fingers unbuttoning Scott's shirt with fevered speed, while he sucked on his earlobe with a wicked mouth.

Scott's hands traveled over the smooth, hard planes of Isaac's back, feeling the muscles underneath dance as he went lower, dipping under the hem of his pants. He arched up, grinding against Isaac, trying to relieve the tension.

Isaac's knees buckled, but he continued trying to unbutton the shirt, whimpering every time Scott brushed up against him.

Everything was too much, but too little.

"I need to feel you." Scott panted, bringing his hands around and blindly trying to take off Isaac's belt.

 He pressed against him again, groaning as he grazed Isaac's cock with his own.

"You are not going to make me spend in my pants like a damn school boy, Scott McCall." Isaac ground out and reached for his hands, trapping them over Scott's chest with one hand, while the other abandoned the shirt and went straight for Scott's buckle.

Scott squirmed, trying to free himself, but Isaac held on. He let the edges of the belt drop to the floor and unbuttoned Scott's pants, yanking them down along with his underwear.

Swollen and wet with precome, his cock fell heavy on the black, wiry hair of his abdomen.

"Fuck." Looking down with darkened eyes, Isaac took him in his hand and began stroking slowly.

Too slowly.

Scott whimpered. 

"Faster!" he panted, bucking against him. 

Isaac ignored him, reaching instead to circle his tip, barely touching it before returning to his deliberate stroking.

Scott snarled, fighting harder to free his hands. He laughed breathlessly at his success, but it was short-lived.

Isaac just let go of his cock to grab both his wrists and pin them at either side of his head.

Scott's distressed sob at the loss of pressure was met with a wolfish grin.

"I'm so close." he gasped. "Don't you..."

Isaac shut him up with a kiss. 

"Not yet." he taunted, nipping at his bottom lip. "I'm going to take my time."

It was a promise and a threat that Scott felt course through every part of him as Isaac kissed his earlobe before working his way down his body.

He let go of Scott's hands to trace lightly over his sides, reaching to undo the last of his shirt's buttons.

With the shirt out of the way he pulled his undershirt higher, to reveal dark, pointed nipples.  

He lowered his mouth over one of them, sucking softly, his hands resting firmly on Scott's hips.

He held him in place despite all of Scott's anguished attempts to create friction and started kissing a trail lower.

Scott exhaled sharply when he understood his intent.

He craned his head up to look at him.

"You don't have to."  he said earnestly, despite desperately wanting him to continue. 

"I want to." Isaac moved between his legs, spreading his thighs.

He lowered his head and licked Scott's length, making his eyes roll back and an embarrassing, strangled sound escape him.

"Do you want me to stop, Scott?" he asked, his voice low and playful.

"God, no." came the reply, breathless and straining, and in an instant Isaac's lips were around him.

He groaned at the wet, hot sensation and had to stop himself from thrusting up and fucking his mouth.

He grabbed onto a fistful of hair and anchored himself as Isaac moved up and down, sucking and moaning around his shaft. 

His tongue circled Scott's tip and he arched up, crying out.

"Isaac! Fu..." A hand covered his mouth and he continued to groan incoherent strings of words.

Scott bit down to stop himself from screaming loud enough to wake up the whole building, when teasing fingers went lower, brushing against his balls, cupping them.

He was so close every touch ached.

He felt his entire body tighten, bracing itself for a crashing wave.

"I'm..." 

Isaac either didn't hear his muffled warning or didn't care.

Scott spasmed and came. He could still feel Isaac around him, swallowing.

The last thing Scott saw before his head hit the carpet in a satisfied haze, was Isaac wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning down at him.

He stayed like that, catching his breath, until he heard the sound of a zipper.

He looked up in a daze, his arms and legs pleasantly limp.

Isaac was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa and looking down at him with hooded eyes.

He was moaning softly, his hand moving frantically up and down his shaft.

His parted lips were red and swollen and his torso glowed with sweat, darkened curls sticking to his forehead.

Scott crawled up to him, spent, but determined to drive Isaac off that cliff with him. 

He kissed him, deep and slow. His hand reached down, moving Isaac's away and finally touching him.

He paused for a moment, doubt creeping in about his ability to do this properly, to make him feel as good as he had felt.

His fingers wrapped around Isaac's cock and he started tentatively stroking him.

Isaac whimpered in his mouth as his strokes became faster.

He growled at the reaction, sucking Isaac's tongue and realised he was tasting himself.

It made him wonder what Isaac tasted like and suddenly felt the need to know. 

Isaac gasped as he bent his head lower, kissing the tip of his cock. 

He licked a trail of precome up to the tip, before swirling his tongue around it.

Scott found he didn't really mind the salty and slightly bitter taste.

It was Isaac.

He tried sucking him into his mouth, but it proved a lot harder than Isaac had made it seem.

He gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but it didn't matter.

It was too much for Isaac.

He went over the edge, chanting Scott's name like a litany. 

Scott attempted to swallow like he had, but choked.

He hoped he would have the chance to get better at this.

Whatever this was.

He wiped off the warm cum dripping down his mouth and crumpled beside Isaac, who was still recovering.

"That was amazing." he said, and kissed the taller man on the cheek.

"Yeah... You were amazing."  he said, with a small smile, his eyes downcast.

It was an endearingly shy response from someone that had just finished sucking him off on the floor.

He fished for a pack of cigarettes and some matches.

Smoke filled the room again and their hands found each other.

They stayed like that for a while.

Happy and exhausted. 

Reality crept up on them and Isaac squeezed his hand, brows furrowed.

"What now? Do you want me to leave?" he asked, turning to him.

The landlady only had rules about girls.

Isaacs sucked in a long breath of smoke.

Scott kissed him. 

She'd never mentioned anything about a friend staying over.

Even if those friends looked devastatingly handsome lying half naked against his couch.

"Only if you want to."

Isaac shook his head. 

"Good. Then we're going to go to sleep." Scott said. "And we're going to figure this out over breakfast."

He got on his feet and offered him a hand. "I only have eggs though." he murmured apologetically.

Isaac took his hand and sat up with a grin. "Eggs would be perfect."

 

 

 


End file.
